The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, in particular, to an apparatus for measuring deflection in the thorax of a crash test dummy.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,163 discloses an anthropomorphic crash test dummy employing a plurality of strain gauges embedded in a predetermined pattern in each of a pair of iliac-contoured surfaces located on the dummy. The existence or nonexistence of a sensor read-out and its shape is effective to indicate either or both a skewed or submarining position of the dummy.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,874 discloses a system for measuring head and neck impact forces with an anthropometric dummy head and neck member secured to a movable plate member. Three force measuring cells are positioned in a horizontal plane and are connected between the movable plate and three column members. Three similar vertical force measuring cells are positioned between a support plate and the movable plate member. High frequency response triaxial accelerometers are mounted at the center of gravity of the dummy head and neck member and on the movable plate member adjacent the attachment of the dummy head an neck member.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,835 discloses triaxial load cells appropriately arrayed to measure the load distribution imposed by a restraint system on the chest of a crash test dummy.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,556 discloses a crash dummy head for measuring impact surface forces and pressures experienced during automotive crash testing. A pressure-sensing face utilizing pressure-sensitive electric films is incorporated into a dummy skull structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,132 discloses a crash dummy in which sensors (strain gauges) measure the force on each individual spring rib member during a simulated accident.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,867 discloses an apparatus for measuring the acceleration of the head or thoracic regions of an anthropomorphic dummy used in crash testing. Three pairs of accelerometers are mounted within test site cavities provided in the crash dummy for measuring acceleration during crash tests to obtain redundant force signals.
Test dummies are a very important tool for use in evaluating the crash-worthiness of vehicles. In fact, such dummies have become the stars of television, radio and print media advertisements. In the field of automotive crash test research, various types of dummies have been developed to represent a range of sizes of adults and children associated with the human population.
A full line of anthropomorphic test dummies is available from First Technology Safety Systems, Inc. of Plymouth, Mich. Included in the line are a BioSID side impact test dummy, Hybrid III test dummies in ninety-fifth percentile male, fifth percentile female, and fiftieth percentile configurations, a Side Impact model 572-SID test dummy, a Hybrid II fiftieth percentile test dummy, six-year-old and three-year-old child test dummies, a three-year-old airbag test dummy, a model CAMI-II infant test dummy, and VIP model test dummies in ninety-fifth and fifth percentile configurations.
The BioSID test dummy utilizes Hybrid III head neck and leg assemblies and six ribs which are an adaptation of the Hybrid III design constructed from vascomax steel and oriented 90.degree. so that the faces of the ribs are turned toward the area of impact. The BioSID pelvis is capable of accepting a pubic and sacrum load cell. The Hybrid III ninety-fifth percentile male and the Hybrid III fifth percentile female test dummies include a three- or six-axis neck transducer, submarining indicator pelvis, chest displacement transducer, tibia-femur displacement transducers and mounts for head, chest and pelvis accelerometers. The Hybrid III fiftieth percentile test dummy eliminates the submarining indicator pelvis used on the other Hybrid III dummies and meets the specifications for the FMVSS 208 option specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart E.
The Side Impact model 572-SID test dummy meets the specifications for the FMVSS 208 standard specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart F utilizing Hybrid II head, neck and lower leg assemblies with upper and lower torso assemblies designed for side impacts. The Hybrid II fiftieth percentile test dummy meets the specifications for the FMVSS 208 standard specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart B including mounts for head, chest and pelvis accelerometers.
The six-year-old child test dummy meets the specifications for the proposed FMVSS 208 standard and includes mounts for head, chest and pelvis accelerometers. The three-year-old test dummy meets the specifications for the FMVSS 213 standard specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart C and includes mounts for head and chest accelerometers.
The three-year-old child airbag test dummy is of an experimental sit/stand construction. The infant test dummy meets the specifications for the FMVSS 213 standard specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart D. and includes mounts for head, chest and pelvis accelerometers. The VIP test dummies include mounts in the head and chest for accelerometers.